Deseos de sentir amor
by yusha
Summary: Dirigiendo por un instante mis ojos verdes hacia el cielo, sacudí mi cabeza mientras suspiraba resignandome a que este año tampoco obtendría un regalo por San Valentín, sin importar cuánto lo estaba deseando.../ Este fict participa en el reto Regalos de San Valentín del foro de La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia me pertenecen, Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Este fic participa en el reto **Regalos de San Valentín** del foro **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

 _Personaje elegido: **Mei Terumi**_

 _Cantidad de palabras: **431**_

 _Advertencias: **What if sobre la adolescencia de Mei, Posible OoC.**_

* * *

 **Deseos de sentir amor**

 **.**

Dirigiendo por un instante mis ojos verdes hacia el cielo, sacudí mi cabeza mientras suspiraba resignandome a que este año tampoco obtendría un regalo por San Valentín, sin importar cuánto lo estaba deseando...

Porque sí, pese a que había empezado el día con la seguridad de que éste año sería diferente y especial, al final había resultado ser un día gris y nublado como lo son todos los días en Kirigakure... aunque yo había permanecido sonriendo, valiente y serena hasta el final, haciendo caso omiso de la humedad o el frío mientras me mantuve sentada en mi sitio esperando con paciencia a que alguien _—_ quien fuera _—_ apareciera, tratando de ignorar al millón de mariposas que cosquilleaban en mi estomago y que terminaron quemando en mi garganta debido a la ansiedad que a lo largo del día, de a poco se convirtió en desesperanza.

 _—Supongo... que en el fondo lo sabía_ —con pesar admití, manteniendo la sonrisa con que ocultaba mi profunda decepción al pensar en aquello que posiblemente jamás llegaría a mi vida, dando media vuelta para alejarme del lugar en el que durante horas me había encontrado.

Después de todo, yo tenía pleno conocimiento de que ésto podía pasar: Zabuza, con sus crueles formas de decir las cosas me lo había advertido días atrás cuando en un acto de absoluta estupidez se me ocurrió mencionar el asunto de los regalos de San Valentín...

Y aunque desde ese día me había estado negando a aceptar la realidad, autoconvenciéndome pese sus palabras de que pasaría un maravilloso día de San Valentín y que este año había buenas posibilidades de que alguien se me confesara (escudándome tras mis suposiciones de gracias a mi belleza debería haber en todo Kiri al menos un puñado de personas que querían pasar este día conmigo) y que más temprano que tarde una de esas personas aparecería por el sendero, ahora que me alejaba del sitio en que infructuosamente había esperado, tenía que aceptar que todo lo que él me había dicho era cierto y que eso que tanto deseaba jamás iba a suceder...

Y dolía, en verdad que dolía. No sólo porque ahora mismo me encontrara sola sino porque significaba que él, Zabuza, había tenido la razón en todo lo dicho...

.

 _"A nadie le interesas Mei: todos en Kirigakure somos mercenarios, asesinos a sangre fría, gente que no se tienta el corazón ni se anda con cursilerías... a estas alturas de tu vida ya deberías saber que tú, al igual que todos en esta aldea, no eres más que una herramienta que si no sirve se desecha..."_

.

.

 **Fin**

.

* * *

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 _No se ustedes, pero yo sé desde hace bastante tiempo que el regalo no es lo que importa sino la intención o el sentimiento con que uno lo da, y es precisamente eso de lo que quise hablarles en este drabble haciéndolo 100% desde la perspectiva de una Mei adolescente, quien además nos muestra la perspectiva de alguien que desea (muchas veces en secreto) recibir afecto, pero que por circunstancias fuera de sus manos no lo recibe. No se, me pareció adecuado a ella considerando el hecho de que en Kirigakure no se fomentaba el trabajo en equipo y daban siempre prioridad a las misiones, motivo por el cual también me pareció adecuado usar a Zabuza quien según mis propios head cannons tuvo que tener contacto con ella antes de convertirse en un ninja renegado._

 _En fin, no se si hayan disfrutado de la lectura, igual si no lo hicieron saben que siempre acepto reviews xP_


End file.
